


Lilium

by GloriousBlackout



Category: Elfen Lied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousBlackout/pseuds/GloriousBlackout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy loved the melody of the music box. It reminded her of so much, both good and bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilium

Lucy loved the melody of the music box.

It was sad yet beautiful, simple yet highly effective. It brought her back to happier times; her friendship with Kouta, the only person she'd ever loved. She remembered that that was how they'd met. He'd been holding the box as its melody disturbed the otherwise silent atmosphere. It was that song that had attracted her to the strange boy.

Lilium. Even after all this time she'd remembered the name of the song.

It was the song that reminded her of a lost childhood, a lost love.

It reminded her of happy memories with Kouta, like going to the zoo for the first time in her life and being amazed by the animals, or the time when they'd fought playfully in the river.

It reminded her of the sad, lonely days in the facility, where she would hum the tune to pass the time or forget the pain.

It was the song she sang as her vectors ripped her enemies apart.

It was the song she sang when she was reunited with the man she loved.

It was the song she would continue to sing until the day she died in order to remind herself that amongst the pain and suffering, there was such a thing as beauty in the world.


End file.
